ANGEL
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: "Tolong jangan hancurkan rumah!" / "Sehun, siapa dia?" / "Aku Tao, dan dia Sehun. Eum. . . bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" / Satu hal yang Luhan pelajari. Sehun sangat pandai dalam poker face (summary hancur!) HunHan ff, slight!Taoris, Kaisoo. Happy reading, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ANGEL**

**Cast: Sehun & Luhan**

**Author: Cloudy**

**Summary: "Lalu jika aku membuat permintaan, apa kau akan pergi?"**

**Disclaimer: They belong to God and their family**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, many typo(s), EY(T)D**

**A/N: Aloha~ Saya kembali dengan Fic baru yang rencananya akan jadi Twoshot. Do'akan saja Saya punya banyak waktu dan ide buat lanjutin fic ini ^.~**

**Fic ini spesial untuk Han Hyena yang udah minta ini dari lama, maaf baru terealisasi sekarang .**

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do not Plagiarism and Copycat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia bagaikan setitik warna yang menetes pada kebisuan danau_

_Bagaikan tinta yang menggores kertas_

_Walau dirinya bagaikan warna putih,_

_Namun kehadirannya membawa begitu banyak warna_

_Dan sang pembawa warna itu hadir dalam hidupku_

* * *

"Ayolah, kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Berhentilah berwajah seperti itu." Pria dengan mata bulatnya itu menghapus surai _roux_ pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Raut tak rela dan cemas terpancar jelas pada wajah karismatiknya.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku. Jangan hancurkan rumah, apalagi dapur tercintaku dan kamarku! Jangan coba-coba datang ke _night club_! Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar kau menghamili seorang gadis, mengerti?!" Hanya anggukan malas yang dapat diberikannya, dia sudah terlampau malas mendengar nasehat yang sama berulang kali bahkan dua hari yang lalu nasehat yang diterimanya lebih panjang lagi hingga seluruh bentuk kriminalitas disebutkan pria bermata bulat itu. Ugh, apa sebenarnya dia seorang ahli hukum? Bagaimana bisa menghapal banyak jenis kriminalitas? Benar-benar tipikal penjaga, seperti seorang ibu.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut seperti itu lagi. Setengah jam lagi kau tak akan melihatku lagi selama dua bulan, aku tak ingin melihat wajah cemberut _namdongsaeng_ku sebelum aku pergi." Kembali pria bermata bulat itu menghapus surai pria yang merupakan adik laki-laki tunggalnya itu.

"Kau harus selalu mengirimiku makanan, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar akan menghajar Kim Jongin itu karena seenaknya membawamu dan membuatku kelaparan nantinya!" Pria bermata bulat itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat manja, tapi bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan adik tercintanya itu? Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar hebat!

"_Arraseo_, aku akan mengirimkan banyak makanan dari Paris nanti sampai kau tidak akan kelaparan. Oh Sehun benar-benar _namdongsaeng_ku yang manja." Wajah berkarisma Oh Sehun itu semakin cemberut saja mendengar ejekan kakaknya.

"Oh Kyungsoo-_ya_, jangan mengejekku terus!"

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun, kemana sopan santunmu? Aku ini _hyung_mu!" Dengan tidak ellitnya Sehun meringis kesakitan ketika sebuah jitakan bersarang di kepalanya akibat ketidak sopanannya.

"Kau jahat sekali, _hyung_! Kemana juga Kkamjong itu, sudah sepuluh menit dia tidak kemari juga?" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang cukup merasa sakit juga dengan jitakan Kyungsoo sembari menyapukan pandangannya pada sekitar, mencari orang yang disebutnya Kkamjong itu.

"Mencariku? Aku tepat di belakangmu, adik ipar."

"Cih, adik ipar? Seperti aku memberikan restu saja untukmu menikahi _hyung_ku!" Jongin mengambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo sembari memberikan segelas kopi yang tadi dibawanya pada calon-istri-nya-kelak itu.

"Jadi kau tak ingin memberiku restu? Tak apa, artinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanmu PSP keluaran terbaru sebagai oleh-oleh. Lumayan juga." Mendengar kata PSP keluaran terbaru, Sehun buru-buru menatap Jongin senang. Hei, kemana perginya wajah _poker face_ itu? Sehun terlihat seperti anak anjing yang mengibas-ibaskan ekornya lucu.

"Wow, apa yang kau bicarakan, calon kakak ipar?" Kyungsoo hanya dapat ber_sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah adiknya yang langsung takluk hanya karena sebuah PSP keluaran terbaru. Sekali lagi kau benar-benar hebat, Kim Jongin!

"Pesawatnya sebentar lagi berangkat, sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, Jongin." Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera bangkit berdiri seraya mengenakan tas punggung mereka. Kyungsoo memeluk adiknya erat.

"Sehun, ingat pesan _hyung_. Dan tolong jangan hancurkan rumah!"

"Tentu, _hyung_. Jangan terlalu cepat memberiku keponakan, ya." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka untuk kemudian menjitak kepala adiknya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Dasar kau ini!" Omel Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengecup kening adik satu-satunya itu.

"Jangan mendahuluiku menikah, Oh Sehun!" Ucap Jongin seraya memeluk calon adik iparnya tersebut sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri.

"Akan ku usahakan. Jangan melakukan adegan lemon terlalu banyak saat akan kembali, ya. Kau juga harus menemui orangtuamu disini setelah menemui orangtua kami di Paris, kan?" Jongin menyeringai kecil, betapa sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengenalnya.

"Kau tahu itu sangat sulit, lihat saja nanti." Kembali Kyungsoo hanya dapat merutuki sifat kekasihnya itu, ucapan perpisahan macam apa ini?

"Kami pergi dulu, Sehun. Jaga dirimu!" Lambaian tangan pria berkulit putih susu itu menghantarkan kakak dan 'calon kakak ipar'nya menuju terminal keberangkatan mereka.

"Hidup bebas selama dua bulan, apa yang akan ku lakukan?" Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh terhadap pertanyaannya sendiri. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya pada kantung celana denimnya dan melenggang keluar, menuju Audi A6 kesayangannya.

* * *

**BRUKK**

Kantung plastik besar berisikan belanjaan itu melayang sukses di sofa diikuti sang pelempar yang menghempaskan dirinya di samping barang belanjaannya itu. Selepas dari bandara tadi dia mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan juga keperluan yang lain dan rasanya sekarang dia benar-benar lelah.

Mungkin berendam dan sekaleng _beer_ setelah mandi bisa mengurangi penatnya. Dalam hati ia lega ditinggal dirumah sendirian, bersikap sedikit nakal dengan membeli beberapa kaleng _beer_ dan dua botol soju tentu saja akan menyemburkan murka kakaknya jika saja Kyungsoo ada di sini. Ayolah, setidaknya dia tidak menghamili gadis kan? Ini masih ringan.

Maka setelah dia berendam dan mandi, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dan mengambil sekaleng _beer_ dari kulkas. Tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk memegang kaleng _beer_ digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih lumayan basah dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya agar tetesan air dari rambutnya tak membasahi tubuhnya yang kini _shirtless_.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya pada sofa dan mulai menyalakan TV LED di depannya, mengganti saluran TV itu setiap dua puluh detik. Satupun acara TV tak menarik perhatiannya. Sehun memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon apartemen tanpa mematikan TVnya.

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun, kau tidak kedinginan seperti itu?" Sebuah suara familiar terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah balkon apartemen tetangganya.

"Aku tak akan sakit hanya karena _shirtless_, Tao _hyung_." Pria tinggi dengan mata pandanya itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, Sehun memang susah dinasihati.

"Hei, _hyung_. Dimana Krismu itu?"

"Dia di dalam, menonton TV. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja sekarang aku sendiri dan tak akan ada orang yang menutup telingaku jadi jangan keras-keras kalau sedang 'main'." Seketika rona merah memenuhi wajah manis Tao, benar-benar menambah kadar manis wajahnya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, hanya angin malam yang bersirkulasi masuk ke apartemennya saja yang terasa. Suara dari TV juga masih terdengar olehnya, menemaninya yang menikmati langit malam dengan sekaleng _beer_ di tangannya dan pria bermata panda yang ada diseberang balkon.

Tiba-tiba saja didengarnya suara TV yang awalnya stabil menjadi terputus-putus, Sehun yang penasaran segera menengok ke ruang TVnya yang menampilkan gambar terputus-putus. Sangat aneh, terlebih lampu apartemennya mulai berkedip-kedip.

"Taozi, kenapa lampunya seperti ini?" Ternyata apartemen sebelahpun demikian. Apakah akan ada pemadaman listrik? Tapi tidak mungkin seperti ini. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ada apa dengan apartemen ini?

**_BRUKKK_**

Suara yang terdengar amat keras itu sontak membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget, terlebih ketika dia melihat asal suara tersebut. Sehun ragu-ragu mendekati sumber kegaduhan itu dan membelalak lebar ketika dilihatnya seorang pria dengan pakaian serba putihnya berada di balkonnya, dia tak sadarkan diri. Buru-buru Sehun mendekati pria itu.

"_Ya_! Bangunlah! _Ya_! _Ya_!" Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi pria itu yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya. _Ish_, apa yang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun! Segera diceknya denyut nadi pada pergelangan tangan pria itu. Masih berdenyut, itu artinya dia masih hidup.

"Sehun, siapa dia?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Tao dan Kris yang memandangnya bingung.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Aku akan merawatnya." Segera ditelusupkan tangannya pada belakang lutut dan punggung pria itu dan mengangkatnya menuju kamarnya, merebahkan tubuh ramping dan lebih kecil darinya itu di kasur empuknya.

* * *

**_Ting Tong_**

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sehun dengan terseok-seok berjalan ke arah pintu, meregangkan ototnya dan mengusap rambutnya kasar, mata sipitnya juga masih melekat rapat seolah terlalu berat untuk membukanya barang sebentar. Benar-benar khas orang yang bangun tidur.

"Tao _hyung_?" Mengenali sosok pria dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang khas itu, Sehun membukakan pintunya dan mempersilakan tetangga manisnya itu masuk dengan sekantung plastik cukup besar di tangan kanannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan membukakan pintunya abad depan." Sindirnya sarkastik sembari mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah di rak sepatu apartemen Sehun. Sementara orang yang disindir hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa yang kau bawa, _hyung_?" Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan segelas air putih.

"Abalon. Kris kemarin mendapat banyak abalon dari rekan kerjanya, daripada semuanya tak termakan lebih baik ku bawa beberapa kemari." Tao mulai membuka kulkas milik Sehun kemudian menjejalkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalamnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan orang yang pingsan kemarin? Apa dia sudah membaik?" Merasa teringat dengan tamu tak diundangnya kemarin, Sehun bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mendapati pria dengan paras ayunya itu masih tertidur lelap diranjang miliknya. Sehun memilih mengambil pakaiannya di lemari kemudian beranjak keluar dengan langkah yang sebisa mungkin dibuatnya tak bersuara.

"Dia masih tidur." Tao nampak menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ah, aku akan membuatkannya bubur abalon. Apa kau juga mau, Sehun?" Sehun mulai melanngkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya kamar mandi milik Kyungsoo.

"_Not bad_!" Sahutnya sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dari dalam kamar mandi. Tao hanya dapat menghela napasnya pasrah, mengenal sikap kurang sopan Sehun selama dua tahun ini membuatnya kebal saja menanggapi sikap Sehun. Diambilnya apron milik Kyungsoo kemudian mulai meracik bahan-bahan untuk membuat sarapan Sehun dan tamunya.

* * *

"Eunghh. . ." Suara lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir _cherry_ pria yang lama terlelap itu. Serangan rasa sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba saja menghinggapinya. Mata yang bagaikan rusa dengan manik _hazel_ itu terpejam erat, sebelah tangannnya mencengkeram surai sewarna madunya, mencoba mengurangi rasa pening yang menyiksanya. Ugh, berapa lama ia tidur?

Mata rusa itu mengerjab-ngerjab ketika rasa pening di kepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang, metode menjambak rambut ternyata cukup ampuh juga. Manik _hazel_ itu mulai menelisik tempatnya berada kini. Ruangan ini tak nampak seperti lorong rumah sakit yang biasanya maupun kamar tercintanya. Lalu dia ada dimana sekarang?

**Cklek **

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Baru saja ia ingin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, sosok pria yang tadi membuka pintunya telah terlebih dahulu berlalu dari hadapannya. Hei, bahkan pertanyaannya saja belum ia jawab!

Pria cantik itu kemudian mencoba menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, rasanya dia tak memiliki tenaga walau untuk turun dari ranjang sekalipun. Terlebih dengan aroma maskulin pada ranjangnya entah mengapa membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak, terlalu nyaman dan hangat. _Yeah_, hingga membuatnya lupa akan hal penting.

Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka kembali, menampakkan sosok pria cantik dengan lingkaran hitam manis di bawah matanya yang membuat ia tampak seperti panda. Di belakangnya menyusul pria yang membuka pintunya pertama kali tadi, sosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit putih dan wajahnya yang terkesan datar namun begitu tampan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pria cantik itu sembari meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, kimchi dan air putih di meja nakas tepat di samping ranjang. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku Tao, dan dia Sehun. Eum. . . bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan." Pria cantik yang bernama Tao itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang membuat atmosfer di kamar itu terasa hangat.

"Baiklah Luhan-_ssi_, maaf aku tak bisa menjagamu sekarang. Sebentar lagi Kris-ge pulang dari _gym_. Sehun akan merawatmu dengan baik." Wajah datar Sehun sontak saja terkejut dengan ucapan Tao. Hei, tidak seperti itu perjanjian mereka tadi!

"Aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_ Luhan, Sehun!" Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang baru akan melayangkan protesnya, Tao sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka. Menyisakan Sehun yang nampak salah tingkah dan Luhan yang terdiam tak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

Hening tercipta diantara dua pria dalam ruangan itu. Selepas Tao meninggalkan mereka tadi, belum sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka.

Luhan mencoba mengalihkan kecanggungannya dengan mulai menyantap bubur yang dibuatkan Tao untuknya. Lambungnya yang sudah lama tak terisi menyambut baik bubur yang terasa hangat dan nikmat, membuatnya bersemangat memasukkan bersendok-sendok bubur ke mulut kecilnya. Sementara Sehun hanya mengamati Luhan sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Diam-diam bibir tipis itu melengkung ke atas, membentuk senyum tipis pada wajah datarnya melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu, terlebih dengan bubur di sudut bibir _cherry_ menggemaskan itu.

"Makanlah perlahan, tak akan ada yang merebutnya darimu." Ucapan yang terkesan menyindir itu membuat Luhan tersedak dan mencoba menggapai-gapai air putih di meja nakas. Dengan sigap Sehun mengambilkan segelas air putih dan membantu Luhan. Sehun menampilkan ekspresi seolah berkata 'apa ku bilang'.

Rona merah terlihat di wajah Luhan, ia sungguh malu terlebih dengan suasana cannggung diantara mereka. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya Luhan yang terlalu kikuk. Wajah Sehun kembali datar seperti sedia kala. Oke, satu hal yang Luhan pelajari. Sehun sangat pandai dalam _poker face_, dia pasti bisa menang di meja poker.

Selesai menyantap buburnya, Luhan meletakkan mangkuknya pada meja nakas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

Eh! Tunggu dulu!

Dengan wajah panik Luhan mencoba meraba-raba punggungnya. Ada yang salah, sesuatu yang dimilikinya hilang! Wajahnya seketika memucat mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Uh-oh, tolong jangan bilang apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Se-Sehun-_ssi_, apa kau. . ." Pertanyaannya terputus walau dia sudah mendapatkan perhatian Sehun, membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Dia ragu apakah dia harus bertanya atau tidak. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, kebiasaannya ketika panik.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bergumam kecil, mencoba menyusun kata yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Apa. . . Apa kemarin sayapku patah?" Pertanyaan lirih Luhan sukses membuat Sehun melongo. Hei, dia tak salah dengar kan? Apa sebenarnya dia anak umur lima tahun?

"Manusia tak memiliki sayap, Luhan-_ssi_." Ucapan Sehun yang seolah menyindir kewarasannya membuat telinga Luhan panas. Ini sebuah hinaan, _eoh_?

"Tapi aku punya sayap!" Sehun mendengus geli membuat amarah Luhan terasa di ubun-ubun. Emosinya yang terpancing membuat energinya tak terkontrol.

"Luhan-_ssi_, ka. . ."

**_SRETT_**

Sehun harus menelan bulat-bulat cemoohannya melihat Luhan yang memekik gembira sambil mengelus sayapnya. Ya, SAYAPNYA! Benda putih lembut dengan bubu-bulu bagai burung itu membentang dari punggungnya.

Hei, lelucon macam apa ini? Ku rasa dia sedang tak waras.

**.**

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, gimana hasilnya? Maaf kalau mengecewakan n(_ _)n  
Untuk chapter 2 aku post sesuai review, jika banyak akan segera diluncurkan

So, review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **ANGEL

**Cast: **Sehun & Luhan

**Author: **Cloudy

**Summary: **"Lalu jika aku membuat permintaan, apa kau akan pergi?"

**Disclaimer: **They belong to God and their family

**Warning: **Yaoi, OOC, many typo(s), EY(T)D

**A/N: **Aloha~ saya tahu ini sangat lama, maaf! Jadi semoga ini nggak terlalu memaksa.

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do not Plagiarism and Copycat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia bagaikan setitik warna yang menetes pada kebisuan danau_

_Bagaikan tinta yang menggores kertas_

_Walau dirinya bagaikan warna putih,_

_Namun kehadirannya membawa begitu banyak warna_

_Dan sang pembawa warna itu hadir dalam hidupku_

* * *

Suasana apartemen Sehun nampak damai, mungkin karena ketegangan yang sempat terjadi kemarin membuat dua orang penghuni apartemen itu tertidur karena kelelahan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi dan salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba saja terbangun.

Sehun tampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya yang sesungguhnya masih diselimuti rasa kantuk itu, namun tenggorokannya yang kering memaksanya untuk bangun dan membasahi tenggorokannya. Segera saja dia keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya hingga habis. Tak sengaja pandangannya berhenti pada pintu kamarnya yang kini dipakai Luhan.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di benak Sehun seperti 'sedang apa dia?' atau 'apa dia tidur nyenyak?'. Ugh, apa kau merindukannya Sehun? Itu terdengar konyol namun Sehun sendiri tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya pada pria manis dengan mata bagai seekor rusa itu.

Tiba-tiba saja didengarnya suara tirai yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kaca balkon akibat terpaan angin. Hei, seingatnya dia sudah mengunci pintu balkon tadi. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya ke arah balkon dan dia pun mendapati sosok Luhan yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut sembari memandangi langit.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun yang ternyata kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Sehun. Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih memandangi langit yang nampak penuh bintang dan bulan yang bersinar penuh.

"Aku merasa haus makanya terbangun, bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun kini memandangi sosok Luhan yang kembali menerawang langit, bibi cherrynya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku. . . merindukan rumah." Sehun sekarang mengerti akan maksud senyum Luhan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan rumah?"

"Sudah. . . mungkin sekitar satu bulan." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lutut kemudian menumpukan dagunya pada lutut. "Aku meninggalkan rumah untuk menjalankan misi, misiku mengabulkan keinginan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menjalani masa kritis selama berhari-hari. Padahal sudah bberhari-hari aku mengawasnya di lorong Rumah Sakit, tapi hari dimana akhirnya dia akan mengucapkan keinginannya, beliau justru wafat." Sehun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Luhan yang bergetar di akhir ceritanya.

Entah inisiatif dari mana, Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan sendiri kaget namun lama kelamaan tubuhnya bergetar, ia menangis dalam pelukan Sehun.

* * *

Dua hari Luhan ada di sini dan dengan cepat dirinya akrab dengan Tao, seperti hari ini ia membantu Tao yang tengah memasak makan malam. Dalam hati Sehun merasa lega, setidaknya Luhan tak merasa sedih tinggal di tempatnya. Bukankah menyenangkan hati tamunya adalah adab baik yang harus dilakukan sang tuan rumah?

"Dia bisa berlubang jika kau memandanginya terus seperti itu." Sedikit tersentak namun Sehun cukup pintar mengendalikan air mukanya ketika Kris memergokinya memandangi Luhan.

"Kau tak melaporkannya pada polisi?" Sehun beralih memandang Kris seolah bertanya alasan Kris. "Siapa tahu keluarganya mencari?"

"Tidak perlu, ku rasa. Jika memang orang tua Luhan mencarinya, polisi pasti akan datang sendiri kemari." Sehun tak menceritakan asal-usul Luhan pada Tao maupun Kris. Dia mengkhawatirkan dua hal. Pertama akal sehatnya masih sedikit belum menerima keanehan tentang Luhan. Dan kedua, ia takut orang-orang tak mempercayai ucapannya. Oh, jangan lupakan kemungkinan tentang kau yang dianggap gila dan tentang keselamatan Luhan, Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja, dasar tak mau repot!"

"Sehun, Kris-ge, makan malam sudah siap!" Segera saja Kris dan Sehun menuju ruang makan dengan Tao dan Luhan yang sudah mengatur meja makan.

"Wah, kalian masak banyak sekali. Ayo makan!" Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping kekasihnya, Tao. Acara makan malam hari itu terasa ramai walau sesekali Sehun akan mencuru pandang pada Luhan. Melihatnya yang tengah lahap memakan makanannya, senyumnya ketika tengah mendengarkan cerita Tao dan Kris, juga tawanya ketika Tao bertindak terlalu polos atau menceritakan lelucon. Andai saja Sehun dapat bergerak cepat memahami apa yang dirasakannya.

Ketika malam semakin larut, Tao dan Krismemuttuskan pulang. Selepas Tao dan Kris pergi, Luhan dan Sehun sibuk membersihkan ruang makan dan dapur.

"Mau teh?" Luhan menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Sehun kemudian memilih duduk di samping pria tampan itu.

"Terima kasih." Sehun mencium aroma teh yang mengepul lewat uap panasnya.. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, dan itu membuatnya melupakan Luhan yang ada di sampingnya. Luha yang merasa sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan memutuskan untuk menegur Sehun."

"Sehun, kau tak apa?" Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun sembari menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Okay, Sehun semakkin bimbang sekarang, haruskah ia bertanya atau tidak.

"Eum. . . Luhan, apa kau sangat ingin pulang?" Luhan yang tengah menyesap tehnya pun terdiam. Pegangan pada cangkirnya sesaat mengerat kemudian kembali seperti semula dan ia meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Aku. . . tentu ingin pulang." Ucapnya lirih dan entah menngapa terselip keraguan pada ucapannya sendiri. Beruntung Sehun bukan orang yang sepeka itu.

"Bukankah kau hanya perlu mmengabulkan permintaan dan kau bisa pulang?" Lagi, dapat ditangkapnya raut lelah dan sedih Luhan.

"Sayangnya tak semudah itu. Kami Pixie of Hope hanya dapat mengabulkann keinginan sesuai dengan misi yang diberikan pada kami. Jika permintaan yang disampaikan berbeda maka sia-sia saja, kami tak akan bisa pulang sebelum mengabulkan permintaan sesuai misi kami." Luhan menghela napasnya, bibir cherrrynya menyunggingkan senyum kecut seolah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. "Hari itu aku mencoba pulang karena orang yang menjadi target misiku sudah wafat sebelum aku sempat melakukan misiku, dan seperti yang sudah ku ceritakan sebelumnya. Aku berakhir di balkon apartemenmu, Sehun."

Sehun baru mengenal Luhan selama dua hari, tapi dalam waktu yang singkat itu, Sehun menumbuhkan tekad. Ia akan membantu Luhan untuk pulang, ia ingin Luhan bahagia.

* * *

Dan seandainya saja Sehun tahu apa yang Luhan rasakan setiap kali Sehun mempertanyakan cara agar Luhan dapat pulang. Ia merasa ia tak diinginkan, Luhan merasa Sehun tak ingin berlama-lama bersamanya. Luhan merasa Sehun ingin ia cepat pergi dari kehidupannya.

Luhan tak ingin menjadi orang yang tak tahu diri, menumpang pada orang yang tak nyaman menampungnya. Maka murunglah ia. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan segala egonya dan berusaha untuk tak merepotkan Sehun. Luhan memasak untuk mereka, berkat Tao yang mau mengajarkannya macam-macam masakan yang tergolong mudah dimasak. Ia membersihkan rumah Sehun. Ia berusaha melayani Sehun dengan baik, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sehun mandi, menyiapkan keperluan kuliah Sehun, menunggui Sehun yang pulang malam dan segala yang sekiranya dapat membantu Sehun.

Ia tak ingin merepotkan Sehun. Sungguh, jika saja sayap-sayapnya dapat mengantarkannya pulang kini.

Namun Luhan tak seberuntung itu. Satu hal pada dirinya yang tak dapat ditekannya. Kenyataan bahwa ia sesungguhnya menaruh hati pada pemuda tampan dengan _poker face_nya itu.

_Sehun tak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, sadarlah Xi Luhan! Aku tak boleh banyak berharap._

* * *

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Sehun?" Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang hari itu mengenakan celana jeansnya dan polo shirt tengah membenarkan letak topi yang ia kenakan di depan kaca.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kau pasti bosan berada di rumah terus. Nah!" Sehun berbalik lalu memakaikan topi pada Luhan. "Ayo, kita berangkat!"

Diperlukan waktu kurang lebih dua jam berkendara untuk sampai di pantai terdekat. Hari ini masih musim panas, angin dan matahari yang bersinar cerah mendukung segalanya, maka senyum Luhan hari itu terus terkembang. Sehun yang diam-diam melirik pada Luhan, ikut tersenyum.

Hari itu pantai nampak sepi, hanya sedikit pengunjung yang datang. Ketika matahari meninggi, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan dua _cone_ es krim di tangan. Luhan yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan celana pendek dan t-shirt v-neck tipis yang membalut tubuhnya mengamati Sehun yang telah berganti pakaian dengan hanya mengenakan celana selutut saja.

"Coklat atau vanila?"

"Vanila saja." Sehun menyerahkan es krim vanila pada Luhan kemudian duduk di samping pria manis itu, memandang gulungan ombak dan terpaan angin laut yang membelai rambut. Tak ayal beberapa kali poni Luhan menghalangi pandangannya dan masuk ke mata.

Luhan berjengit kaget ketika jari panjang Sehun menyibak helaian poninya. "Ponimu masuk ke mata, ya? Bagaimana kalau diikat saja?" Luhan menggenggam poninya dengan sebelah tangan, memang mulai panjang.

"Kau punya ikat rambut, Sehun?" Sehun merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau pegang ini, akan ku ikatkan!"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Sehun dengan keras kepala menyuruh Luhan membawa es krimnya agar ia dapat mengikatkan rambut Luhan.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Tandasnya dan Luhan hanya dapat menurut. Luhan memegang es krim Sehun sedang Sehun kini bersimpuh di hadapannya, menyatukan helai poni Luhan di genggamannya lalu mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut. Oh, dan Luhan berharap Sehun tak melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya yang mulai merambat hingga telinganya.

"Selesai!" Luhan menyentuh ikatan poninya yang berbentuk seperti pohon kelapa dan wajahnya lagi-lagi memanas.

"Sehun, aku jadi terlihat seperti apel!" Rajuknya sembari menyerahkan es krim coklat Sehun.

"Benar juga, Lu. Kau terlihat manis seperti pale!" Oh Tuhan! Sebenarnya terik matahari di pantai atau ucapan Sehun yang sudah membuat Luhan memerah seperti ini?

Setelah menghabiskan es krim dan beristirahat sebentar, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke bibir pantai. Sensari rasa dingin di kakinya akibat sapuan air laut, aroma air laut yang khas mengisi paru-parunya dan satu tangannya yang digenggam Sehun membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak. Darahnya berdesir halus dan perutnya terasa digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu. Luhan sangan menikmati suasana ini hingga tak menyadari satu kakinya menyandung karang.

"Hwaaaa!" Tubuhnya limbung ke depan, reflek Luhan menutup matanya. Tapi kenapa ia tak merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ke air? Perlahan di bukanya kedua mata rusa itu dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya, menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

Dan mata rusanya tak dapat lebih membulat lagi ketika Sehun menariknya agar berbalik dan menyebabkan tubuhnya berhimpit dengan Sehun.

_Tuhan, aku berharap waktu berhenti untuk sesaat._

* * *

Semilir angin malam menyapu kulit yang bagai pualam itu. Kedua tangannya menyangga pada pagar balkon. Walau begitu pandangannya nampak kosong, sepertinya ia melamunkan sesuatu.

"Kau tak beristirahat, Sehun?" Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Luhan dengan selembar selimut di tangannya. "Malam ini begitu dingin, pakailah!" Luhan menyerahkan selimut itu lalu berdiri di sisi Sehun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku kan punya ini." Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Luhan membentangkan sayapnya lalu membalut tubuhnya dengan sayapnya. "Semacam selimut praktis." Oy ya, Sehun lupa dengan sayap Luhan. Yah, ia belum terbiasa melihat Luhan dengan sayap. Walau harus ia akui, Luhan tampak berkali lipat lebih cantik. Dan sayapnya itu mengingatkannya tentang 'tak dapat meraih Luhan'.

**_GREB_**

Mata bulat Luhan membelalak begitu Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dan ikut membalut Luhan di dalam selimutnya. "Ya, tapi kau akan membuat sayapmu kedinginan."

Oh, lagi-lagi semburat merah muda itu menghiasi wajah Luhan. Terlebih ketika dirasakannya hidung Sehun yang menggesek sayapnya.

"Luhan," Luhan hanya berdengung kecil sebagai jawaban. "Apa wanita yang menjadi target misimu itu sudah bersuami?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tak mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan Sehun namun ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Tentu, beliau juga memiliki seorang putra. Namun keduanya wafat tiga minggu sebelum nyonya Kim meninggal."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sehun yang mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan itu tanpa sadar menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Luhan. Luhan yang sudah larut dalam perbincangan itu pun tak menyadarinya.

"Mereka sekeluarga adalah korban kecelakaan besar. Tuan Kim dan putranya meninggal di tempat, sedang nyonya Kim yang satu-satunya korban selamat harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif karena luka dalam yang parah. Beliau bertahan selama tiga minggu hingga akhirnya meninggal."

"Beliau wanita yang kuat." Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Saat itu pasti nyonya Kim sangat ingin bertemu suami dan putranya. Sayangnya beliau tak dapat melihat orang tersayangnya lagi." Sehun seketika saja tersentak.

_Bingo!_

* * *

Hari itu bulan bersinar terang, semilir angin malam masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun melalui pintu balkon yang dibuka lebar. Luhan ampak berdiri di tengah ruang kosong antara balkon dan ruang TV. Ia nampak anggun dengan pakaian serba putihnya.

"Aku siap, Sehun." Sehun yang berdiri di samping saklar lampu mengangguk lalu memadamkan lampu terakhir di apartemennya.

Jika saja Sehun dapat melihat raut wajah Luhan, sayangnya keadaan terlalu remang untuk melihat raut sedih Luhan. Cepat-cepat ia menepis kesedihannya begitu sadar. Ayolah, Luhan. Kau harus konsentrasi!

Perlahan ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hari ini ia akan mengabulkan keinginan Sehun, kemarin Sehun bilang ia tahu permintaan apa yang diinginkan nyonya Kim. Jadi malam ini mereka melakukan upacara permintaan.

Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kedua sayapnya terbentang lalu tanpa mengepakkan sayapnya, Luhan melayang kecil. Angin terasa memutarinya bersama kilauan kecil cahaya.

_'Tuhan, kabulkanlah permintaan hamba ini. Kabulkanlah permintaan terbesarnya. Kabulkanlah permintaannya dan sinarilah ia dengan cahaya rembulan."_

Perlahan angin di sekitar Luhan semakin kencang, tubuhnya bersinar terang. Dan ketika ia nanti mengepakkan sayapnya, ia akan terbang dan permohonan Sehun akan terkabul. Maka dikepakkan sayapnya.

**_BLARRR_**

Sinar itu meledak, membutakan. Sehun mengerjabkan matanya mencoba mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya. Dan di sanalah ia mendapatkan permohonannya terkabul.

"Se. . . sehun, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku gagal!" Sehun mengulum senyum, segera saja dipeluknya sosok yang tengah terduduk diantara ribuan bulu yang berguguran. Ia memeluknya erat.

"Tidak, Luhan. Kau berhasil, harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Luhan yang tengah menangis mendongakkan wajahnya pada Sehun, tak paham dengan ucapan Sehun. "Maaf karena aku begitu egois dan ingin kau selalu di sisiku."

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?"

"Permohonanku adalah menginginkanmu di sisiku, seperti nyonya Kim yang pasti menginginkan suami dan putranya ada di sisinya. Maaf aku begitu egois, maaf karena aku mencintaimu." Luhan reflek menjauh dari Sehun. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan? Jangan bilang itu hanya tipuan pendengarannya saja.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Sehun mengusap bahu Luhan kemudian membimbing Luhan untuk memandang kedua matanya, memandang keseriusannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Dan Luhan tak dapat menahan tangis harunya, segera saja ia memeluk Sehun.

"Aku. . . aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Sangat." Ucapnya disela tangisnya, dan Sehun membuncah dalam kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih." Diangkatnya dagu Luhan, ia hapus air mata yang membasahi pipi malaikatnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan mereka mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

**_CHU~_**

Kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling mngecup untuk menyalurkan kasih mereka. Semakin dalam dan semakin intens pegutan bibir itu hingga membimbing mereka pada aktivitas yang lebih. Dengan rembulan sebagai saksi mereka.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Halo, Sehun?" Suara riang kyungsoo menyambut telefon adiknya di _line _seberang. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di samping beberapa _hard bread_ sarapannya dengan Jongin. "Apa kabarmu, sayng? Kau tak menghamili perempuan kan makanya menelfonku?" guraunya sembari kembali menyesap tehnya,

"tentu tidak, _hyung_! Tapi. . ."

"Tapi apa, eoh?"

"Aku menghamili pria. Sudah ya, _hyung_. Ku tutup, semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Mendengar jawaban adiknya yang secepat kilat, Kyungsoo berhasil dibuat _shock_. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sayang, aku sudah selesai mandi! Kyungsoo! Kyung. . . Ya Tuhan! KYUNGSOO!"

**Really END**

**A/n: Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di chapter 1, maaf tak dapat saya sebutkan tapi saya membacanya. Terima kasih juga untuk Han Hyena untuk idenya, lagipula ini ff requestnya -.-**

**So, riview juseyo?**


End file.
